Amor perdido
by royalkat96
Summary: - ¡Tu no puedes dejarme!-grito-Esa voz, ella conocía a la perfección de quien era esa voz-Angelina supo sin tener que voltearse a quien estaba mirando su marido-Mientras Pansy le decía Adiós a su hijo, con su silencio y sus ojos le dijo Hola, a su amor perdido.


Amor perdido

Angelina recordaba muy bien la sonrisa de George cuando apareció ese día en el gran comedor, y la imagen quedo grabada en su mente, por que nunca volvió a verla.

Con el cabello rojo revuelto, la camisa afuera de sus pantalones y la corbata mal acomodada entro uno de los gemelos Weasley _George_ , con su andar tan propio de el, dando grandes pasos, y con sus ojos castaños enfocados en la mesa de Gryffindor, Angelina pensó que por un momento que el venia hacia ella, así que trato de tranquilizarse y poner su mejor sonrisa de su repertorio, pero grande fue su decepción al percatarse que el pasaba de ella, con gran calma se sentó casi enfrente de Draco Malfoy y se sirvió un plato de cereales, pero nada, absolutamente nada le quitaba esa sonrisa tan extensa que mostraba esa mañana, era tan clara, tan autentica, que nunca imagino ni en sus mas locos sueños quien era la causante.

Hubo un momento en que la cuchara de cereales se detuvo en el trayecto del plato a su boca y pudo ver que sus ojos se desviaron por un momento a la puerta del Gran comedor , fue hipnotizante ver como esos ojos castaños adquirían una luz tan intensa, tal fue el impacto que ella no dudo ni un segundo en voltear a ver a quien era dirigida esa mirada llena de Todo; pero lo único que vio fue Pansy Parkinson caminado con su porte de superioridad, ondeando su largo cabello negro para así llegar junto a Malfoy a desayunar, recordaba bien su mala cara, al ver el aire de grandeza que trasmitía esa serpiente, pero aun así no vio nada en particular para que llamara la atención de George, lo único que supuso en ese momento, fue que, junto con su hermano gemelo habían inventado un nuevo artefacto que revolucionaria todo Hogwarts.

Si, eso era.

Dolores Umbridge y sus estúpidas reglas la tenían harta, si una maldita serpiente se paraba en frente de ella, juraba que no se haría cargo de los daños que pudiera hacerle a ese supuesto humano _arrg como los odiaba,_ de pronto se paro en seco al oír un gemido, instantáneamente vio su reloj 8:10 pm. _¡Por el amor a Merlín! Alguien si que no podía esperarse_ , camino muy despacio, no quería interrumpir, los sonidos que emitía esa pareja se escuchaban cada vez mas fuertes, y por poco casi se cae al piso al oír el grito-gemido de satisfacción que la muchacha dio ante la gran explosión de placer.

Promete que nos veremos mañana

En ese momento sintió como su corazón se paraba por un segundo _esa voz_ , ella mejor que nadie sabia a quien le pertenecía, trato de no llorar, de pensar que no era el y que todo eso era producto de su imaginación.

No sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo en shock, pero a lo lejos escucho unos pasos, se escondió lo mas rápido que pudo detrás de un armadura y su respiración se corto cuando ese cabello pelirrojo hizo su aparición.

En un acto desesperado trato de ir hacia donde el y la otra chica se habían encontrado, camino deprisa, con las manos en puños y los dientes apretados pero no vio nada, ella se había ido.

Pasaron meses después de ese acontecimiento, pero para Angelina la sensación de tener un hueco justo en medio del pecho nunca desapareció.

¡ Que están esperando atrápenlo !

El grito de Parkinson hizo eco en todo el Gran Salón, desde donde estaba pudo ver que sus ojos trasmina el miedo que se apoderaba de ella y sus ganas se seguir con viviendo.

Cuando toda la casa de Slytherin fue encerrada en las mazmorras, el bombardeo empezó, gritos y maldiciones se decían por igual , piedras y paredes volando por el impacto de un gran hechizo , hubo un momento en que todo fue un caos, no cabía nada mas que la esperanza de que Harry Potter derrotara al Señor Oscuro.

Todo paso tan rápido que cuando la calma se manifestó en el Gran Salón, un sonido sordo de tristeza inundo todo.

Los medimagos iban y venían con personas graves, los aurores inoportunos hacían preguntas a estudiantes y padres de familia que lloraban alguna perdida, y en el fondo una gran familia de pelirrojos lloraba por un ser querido.

Ella estaba tan concentrada en George, que no vio que una larga cabellera negra se paraba a escasos pasos.

George... - susurro. El aludido volteo despacio y cuando su cara estuvo enfrente de esa persona que lo llamo con un suave murmullo, su rostro adquirió la misma tonalidad que su cabello.

Lárgate Parkinson, no quiero verte nunca - el shock para todos fue el mismo.

Por favor George, lo siento, perdóname , no supe que mas hacer yo...

¡CALLATE!, si sabes lo que te conviene te iras y no molestaras con tu repugnante presencia- pequeños sollozos emitía la boca de Parkinson, y sus lagrimas caían por sus pálidas mejillas, pero nada de esto importo, ya que George le dio la espalda.

No puedes – retomando un poco de calma – No puedes dejarme, ¡Tu no vas a dejarme George Weasley!, se que hice mal, pero mis padres también estaban amenazados ¡LOS IBAN A MATAR POR AMOR A MERLIN!, yo no podía dejarlos, por favor George perdóname sabes que yo te amo y...-

Yo no te amo Parkinson, vete... olvida todo lo que paso... vete.- las ultimas palabras de George estaban tan cargadas de tristeza que angelina lo supo.

Era el, el que rogaba por Parkinson ese día que lo encontró en el pasadizo, era ella la que ponía esa sonrisa en la cara de el, Pansy Parkinson era el amor de George.

Tan conmocionados estaban todos que no notaron la presencia de Theodore Nott, muy sutilmente tomo a Parkinson por los hombros y la fue alejando, pero los gritos desesperados, el perdón que ella rogaba, retumbaron en los oídos de todos los presentes, y cuando por fin el silencio se hizo presente George se derrumbo.

La dicha y alegría de Angelina siempre tuvo un toque de gris. George y ella habían formado una familia, tenia un niño que salió igual que su padre y nombrado como el amado hermano y una pequeña niña que era la adoración de sus padres; pero aun así nunca se sintió completa...

En la estación 9 ¾ , George y Angelina dejaban por primera vez a su pequeña, la niña gritaba de emoción y manifestaba que seria una gran Gryffindor, vio que a escondidas su padre le daba algunos artículos de la tienda, pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió con tristeza ya que ahora sus dos pequeños ya no estarían en casa, tal fue el sentimiento de abandono, que cuando busco la mirada de su marido para un poco de confort, vio que el miraba atento a una pareja; y por el destello de sus ojos supo exactamente a quien estaba observando.

Ha Pansy Nott, no le importaba que fuera el tercer año de su hijo, lo lleno de besos, trato de acomodarle el cabello, pero la cara de Marcus demostraba estar mas que fastidiado, vio como su esposo tenia una conversación de hombre a hombre con su hijo y tomo con mas fuerza la mano de su pequeña hija, Lyra Nott.

Pansy estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que cuando un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda , no tuvo que voltear para ver quien la miraba tan atentamente, y cuando llego la hora de decirle adiós a su hijo, lo despido con tristeza y anhelo, y tomo el poco valor que tenia para decirle: Hola, a su amor perdido.

Hola ..!

Esta es una de las 6 historias que forman parte de la historia central en la cual estoy trabajando, cada una de ellas tiene importancia ya que al llegar a la historia principal se perderían en cuanto a detalles y momentos cumbres.

Asi que espero que les haya gustado y me den follow para conocer de que trata toda esta historia, que da origen a otra con personajes que a mi en lo personal me fascinan.

Gracias a todos (a).

Nos vemos.


End file.
